


a bitter taste

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, but don't worry too hard about that, long time no see huh, lots of mentions of blood, two dudes just struggling along you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: once, twice, thriceit works out in the end, doesn't it?(brief moments of time between the two, seen by none)
Relationships: Astram/Jeorge (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a bitter taste

There's blood, here.   
Bitterly expected. 

The first kiss wasn't a fairy tale, and while he had given up on them many years ago Jeorge had hoped they had one thing right. Instead, he could only taste sweat and some other mans blood on Astram's lips. Desperate, a plea for something. There was still a battle field, they where still on it. 

"If I don't make it, remember that alright?"

The second kiss, later that night, wasn't tinged with blood and death. It was marked by the faint taste of a poor meal and mead. It's not good, it's awful really. It's clear Jeorge hasn't kissed or been kissed before and Astram is more expecting then he should. 

"That wasn't worth it. Just keep the first one."

The third is later, there's blood once more but there will be none later. The ones left cheer, it's over. Maybe he should cheer as well, before he thinks about looking for Astram, he finds him.   
He looks half dead, staggered and not really standing. The regalia bottled down into a sturdy pole. A wound is gushing on his eyebrow and really, he should get it checked out but it doesn't occur to Jeorge. 

Astram's blood is not sweet. It's bitter as all blood is but it's his. A final taste of opposing engagement between the two.

"What happens now."  
"Whatever it is, it won't be here."  
"You got better you know."  
"Did I?"  
"Always."

There's blood, long faded.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... awhile since I wrote FE, feels good. 
> 
> This is for a friend, she really likes this pairing and liked this drabble enough to encourage me to post it. Yeehaw. 
> 
> twitter @eldiganlovemail


End file.
